Unpredicted Love
by Baka no monkey de Len chan
Summary: Apa jadinya jika, cinta yang diinginkan menjauh sedangkan cinta yang diabaikan mendekat. Saat cinta yang sudah terlepas kembali begitu saja disaat yang lainnya sudah melekat. apa pilihanmu jika kau diharuskan untuk memilih? OOC/Typosopasti!/Gajedankesalahanlainnya.-
1. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo everywhere**

**Rating : Kalau yang namanya story tentang pertunangan kemudian married itu pasti ada **_**itu**_** nya donk fufufu- (digancung). Ha… haha … Just kidding. Rate T kok … :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Engagement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Panggil seorang pria paruh baya kepada putrinya yang sekarang sedang berdiri diteras rumahnya. Merasa dipanggil gadis itupun menoleh.

"_Nandemonai_, Otou-San." Jawabnya menggeleng kepala , ia pun tersenyum simpul. "Tou-San, tidakkah kau berpikir bunga sakura disini indah sekali?." Tanyanya kemudian, mendengar kalimat putrinya, Kizashi pun berjalan mendekat kearah gadis yang sudah kembali menatap lurus kearah pohon-pohon sakura didepannya.

"Aa, memang indah. Tapi tidak seindah dan secantik gadis yang berdiri disebelahku sekarang." Jawab pria itu. ia menyembunyikan kedua irisnya untuk dapat lebih menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulitnya.

Hening

Ia pun kemudian melirik ke arah putrinya. Angin lembut itu menerpa rambut soft pink sepinggang miliknya, kimono biru berhiasan bunga sakura itu pun terlihat sangat cocok membalut kulit putihnya. Obi berwarna coklat muda dengan bordiran kupu-kupu berukuran sedang bertengger indah di samping. Namun, wajah yang terlukis tidak seperti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Gadis itu tampak sedih, ia tertunduk.

"_Tou-San_…," panggil gadis itu. Kizashi diam untuk mendengar kalimat lanjutan putrinya.

"_Tou-San_…,"panggil putrinya lagi. Kizashi pun masih tetap diam tidak bergeming. Gadis disampingnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Tou-San__," kali ini gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya, ia menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. " bagaimana kalau pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Ayah tau, aku masih mengharapkannya." Lanjutnya kemudian. Saat itu juga Kizashipun membelalakkan matanya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? Saat ini kita disini untuk menemui laki-laki yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak, Suamimu. Kalau berhenti disini kau tidak hanya akan mempermalukan kita ta_"

"Aku tau ayah… aku tau…" kalimat gadis itu memotong perkataan pria paruh baya didepannya, liquid bening pun turun perlahan dari ujung mata menuju pipi putihnya.

Antara shock dan sedih terpampang diwajah ayahnya sekarang.

"padahal kau sudah menyetujuinya. Sekarang kau berubah pikiran? Apa reaksi ibumu nanti jikalau ia tau hal ini? apalagi mendengar kalau kau masih menunggu si brengsek itu." Ucapnya lirih. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannnya, kemudian kembali membuka mulut. " tidak ada penolakkan! Dan pertunangan ini akan tetap berjalan sampai kalian menikah nanti."

* * *

Chap 2 next ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo everywhere**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter 2 : **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Srek, srek…_

"Sakura-chaaan!" seorang pria berlari kearah gadis yang sekarang sedang menyapu daun-daun oak yang telah gugur. Sang gadis pun menoleh.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanyanya pada pemuda berambut aneh didepannya.

"Tee-hee… aku cuma ingin menemuimu, tau tidak aku sangat khawatir saat Kurenai-sensei bilang ia akan menghukummu." Jawabnya nyengir kuda. Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"saat ini aku memang dihukum, dihukum menyapu halaman sekolah ini." katanya dan kembali menyapu halaman yang sempat tertunda.

"e-etto… Sakura-chan perlu kubantu?." Tanya Lee malu-malu. Sakura pun tersenyum simpul.

"tidak perlu, kau datang kesini saja sudah membuatku senang."

"ho-honto ni…?."

"Yo…! " sebuah suara mengganggu percakapan mereka. Orang yang menginterupsi mereka pun berjalan kearah mereka.

"maaf telah mengganggumu dan Sakura. _Bushy brow_-Sensei tadi mencarimu." Ucap sosok itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala. Saat itu Sakura terlihat kesal.

"Aa… iya, yasudah Sakura-chan saya pergi dulu, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Lee berpamitan.

"Jangan khawatir aku yang akan menemaninya dan dengan senang hati akan membantunya tentu saja sebagai TU-NA-NGAN-NYA." Ujarnya menyeringai sambil memegang dagu gadis itu. Setelah Lee pergi dengan wajah sedihnya, empat sudut dikepala Sakura muncul. Dengan beringasnya ia memukul tangan yang memegang dagunya.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali dengan status kita." Katanya masih kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda didepannya.

"memang kenapa?, ini hal yang wajar bukan?. Lagipula kau kasar sekali sebagai perempuan, ini sakit tau." Rintihnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. gadis itupun diam dan melanjutakan perkerjaannya-menyapu, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria didepannya karena ia berpikir pasti tidak akan ada akhirnya jika ia tetap berdebat.

"Hei, sebenarnya kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan kita waktu itu?, aku tau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku begitu pula denganku." Tanyanya sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"itu karena_." Hening sejenak, Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Lupakan…"

_**Braak!**_

" apa yang_." Mata Sakura terbelalak. Kini kedua tangan pemuda jabrik itu berada disisi kiri dan kanan Sakura. Ia mengunci pergerakannya dibawah pohon oak. Pria itu memojokkannya. Sakura kaget, tentu saja kaget namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan sikap dingin. Ia menatap lurus pria itu yang juga menatap tajam kearah gadis didepannya.

"sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?" Tanya pria itu dingin. Terdapat kilatan dimatanya. Sakura tau itu, namun Sakura tetap diam masih menatap lurus pemuda didepannya tanpa rasa takut.

"Jawab aku." Ucap pria itu. berbalik dengan sebelumnya, kini ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat parau. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia terluka. Sakura kaget tetapi dia tetap diam, walaupun sekarang tidak sedatar tadi.

Menyadari itu, pria itu melepaskan dua tangan yang mengunci Sakura kemudian berbalik. Kedua tangannya kembali tergantung dibelakang kepalanya. Sejenak ia berhenti melangkah.

"seharusnya kau cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini." ucapnya menyeringai dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Saura sendiri.

"Harus satu mobil juga?! Kenapa tidak sekalian satu rumah saja? . dasar!." Gerutu Sakura kemudian kembali melakukan perkerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Aku pulang."

_**Drap, drap, drap…**_

"Sakura-channnn!." Teriak seseorang sambil berlari kearah gadis yang sekarang terpaku ditempatnya. Wanita berambut merah itupun melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura-chan." Ucapnya pelan ditelinga kiri Sakura.

" _Tadaima_, bibi Kushina, etto… kenapa bibi bisa ada dirumahku?." Tanya Sakura heran. Dia pun mengarahkan kedua bola matanya kearah orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Lho, Sakura-chan kenapa kau ada disini?." Tanya salah satu orang, memiliki rambut kuning jabrik yang ia kira mirip seseorang.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah rumahku disini?" Tanya sakura balik. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"apa yang kau katakan?." Tanya salah seorang lagi yang memiliki rambut berbeda-pink tua berbentuk bintang. Ia pun menoleh kearah sisi kirinya.

"kau tidak mengatakannya pada Sakura?." Tanyannya pada wanita yang merupakan istrinya.

" aku ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan untuk Sakura." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin merelakan Sakura pada bocah itu." ucap Kushina lagi masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mencerna apa maksud yang dibicarakan para orangtua-orangtua ini.

"jangan begitu Kushina, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan menikah, sudah seharusnya mereka tinggal bersama agar nantinya setelah menikah mereka tidak canggung."

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?." Kali ini Sakura yang berbicara. Ia bingung dan akhirnya bertanya.

" Sakura-chan, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal serumah dengan bocah itu. Dengan kata lain kau akan satu atap dengan Naruto."

"A-A-A…APHUAAAAA!?" Inner Sakura berteriak yang hanya bisa berhasil ia expresikan dengan muka membiru dan tubuh membeku syok.

"semua keperluan dan bajumu juga sudah dipindahkan diapartemen barumu." Ujar wanita yg merupakan ibu Sakura sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Mendengar itu Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"ta..tapi, apakah aman? Ma.. maksudku satu pria satu wanita yang tinggal serumah_" Ucap Sakura gelagapan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau keinginan isengnya tadi terwujud.

"tenang saja, lagipula kalian akan menikah. Kami tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu." ujar Kizashi dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"bocah itu tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu, jika dia berani menyentuhmu sejengkalpun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucap Kushina kesal.

Dan selanjutnya pembicaraan para orangtua pun berlanjut dengan protesan dan tawaan yang menggelegar diseluruh ruangan.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Terlihat sebuah gedung besar yang memiliki tiga lantai dengan masing-masing lantai memiliki lima ruangan. Apartemen itu sekilas terlihat biasa saja, normal bagi orang-orang biasa untuk tinggal. Tapi siapa sangka, isi didalam gedung itu luar biasa. Seperti kiranya ruangan yang dimiliki Sakura. Terdapat ruangan yang sangat luas lengkap dengan perlengkapannya, sebuah ruangan tengah dengan satu buah layar kaca yang besar melekat didinding dengan lukisan yang sangat mewah melekat rapih disisi kiri dan kanannya. sebuah ruangan belajar khusus dengan dua lemari menjulang tinggi dan satu meja besar melengkapi ruangan itu. Satu kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar dengan anterior mewah yang bahkan tidak cukup mengekpresikannya dengan kata _wah_ saja.

" … "

" … "

Terlihat dua sejoli duduk disatu sofa yang sama. Hening tetap menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang merasa ingin berbicara duluan. Pikiran Sakura melayang kembali dikejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kemudian ia pun melirik kearah kirinya yang merupakan sebuah ruangan besar dan luas yang isinya dapat dilihat karena pintu nya tidak ditutup.

Satu _springbed_ berukuran _king size_ dan satu lemari _extra big _yang bahkan bisa cukup untuk menyimpan tujuh koper besar baju penuh.

"kau akan tidur sekamar dengan Naruto Sakura-chan."

Kembali pikiran Sakura terngiang apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Sakura syok berat. Seharusnya sebagai ibu, ia harus khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya apalagi sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan keadaan dimana ia dan Naruto harus serba bersama. Seperti satu rumah, satu sofa, satu TV, satu toilet bahkan sekarang harus satu kamar. Demi _Kami-sama_, cobaan apalagi yang akan terus diberikan. Dia tidak ingin sekamar dengan pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan tiba-tiba menjadi tunangannya." Nikah saja belum" batin Sakura berbicara.

Sambil terus menepuk jidatnya, Sakura yang masih syok pun melirik Naruto yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

"kelihatannya kau juga dipaksa kemari." Katanya basa basi.

"hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu." Timpalnya. Muka nya masih pucat pasi yang mungkin juga karena syok, semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka." Balas Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Beberapa helai pinknya juga ikut jatuh mengikuti gravitasi.

Hening, Naruto tidak menjawab. Merasa sedikit aneh, Sakurapun melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Naruto terihat gelisah. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi. Merasa diperhatikan, Narutopun menoleh. Tatapannya sayu, Sakura menyadari itu. tersentak ia pun bangun dan menatap lekat Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit." Tanya Sakura kemudian. Ia kelihatan sedikit khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya…"

"tidak apa-apa, apanya, kelihatan jelas kau itu lagi ada apa-apanya tau."

"sudah kubilang kala_."

_**Kruyuuuuk~~**_

Melodi _indah_ yang terdengar secara tiba-tiba pun hanya bisa membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura mengangkat satu alis kirinya dan sedetik kemudian menyadari apa yang terjadi. Iapun terkekeh geli.

"jangan tertawa." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Gaaaahhh! Baiklah! Tertawa saja sepuasmu!." Lanjutnya kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah menatap Sakura yang sekarang tertawa keras dihadapannya.

"hey, yang namanya dapur itu penuh dengan bahan untuk membuat berbagai macam makanan." Ujar Sakura sambil mengelap matanya yang berair.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak!." Imbuh Naruto yang mengetahui maksud Sakura. Ia masih terlihat kesal.

"A-APPA!."

"kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti atau kau ingin aku mengulang kalimatku?." Ucap Naruto menyindir.

" aku juga tidak bisa memasak tau!."

"Haaah?!" Naruto langsung menoleh cepat kearah Sakura. "bagaimana ini, aku tidak ingin mati kelaparan~."

"Baka!." Sakura pun menghela nafas berat. " baiklah, aku akan mencoba. Mungkin masakan kecil aku masih bisa membuatnya. Kau tunggu disini." Perintah Sakura sambil berjalan menuju dapur, tentunya dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal yang tidak jelas.

"Mungkin?, perasaanku jadi tidak enak."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sakura pun keluar membawa dua buah nampan yang ditutup. Senyum sumringah Naruto pun nampak saat itu juga. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka tutupnya setelah Sakura meletakkannya diatas meja.

Tampaklah _Omelet rice_ dengan saus diatasnya. Asap menggempul menandakan bahwa itu baru saja diangkat dari kuali yang masih panas. Segera Naruto mengambil sendok, Sakura pun ikut duduk disamping Naruto mengambil piring yang satunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak." Komentarnya sebelum memasukkan makanan yang masih hangat itu kemulutnya. Sakura pun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu, aku kan_"

"Puuuuufftttt!"

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak sakura. "sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa memakannya!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan inotasi tinggi. Semburan Naruto mengenai _omelet ricenya_. Ia pun mendelik kearah pria yang sekarang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan lengannya.

"_hoek_, kau sebut ini makanan?" ucap pria itu menunjuk kearah _Omelet rice_ yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di lantai.

"apa?!"

"coba kau cicipi sendiri!" Sakura tertegun, ia memang tidak pernah memasak , ia hanya melihat cara memasaknya melalui layar televisi dan ketika ibunya memasak, itu pun saat dia di bangku SD dan hanya melihat sekilas. Biasanya jika lapar ia akan langsung membeli nasi di warung terdekat, darpada menunggu ibunya pulang dari kerja dan memasak untuknya.

Walaupun bentuk dan bau dari _Omelet rice_ ini bisa dikatakan normal, tapi dari awal Sakura memang sudah agak ragu dengan rasanya. Naruto menatapnya seakan mengintimidasi Sakura. Sakura pun hanya _sweatdrop_ kemudian perlahan ia mengambil sesendok _Omelet_nya kemudian memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Puuuuuufftttt!"

Nasi yang dimakan tadi langsung disemburkannya dengan cepat. Muka Sakura terlihat pucat dan detik itu juga Sakura pergi ke kamar kecil untuk muntah entah berapa kali (?).

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucap Naruto ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar kecil. Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat.

" tidak ada pilihan lain, mungkin ramen instan tidak terlalu buruk, lagipula aku suka ramen." Lanjut Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Sakura makin menghela nafasnya. Iapun duduk dan memejamkan kedua irisnya. Muntah-muntah tadi membuatnya semakin lapar.

Tidak lama setelah memejamkan mata, Sakura merasa janggal. Ia mencium bau sesuatu. Iapun dengan cepat membuka matanya dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

**DUAAARRR!**

Suara ledakan pun terdengar sebelum Sakura sampai ketempat yang ingin dia periksa. Asap-asap hitam pun memenuhi ruangan dapur yang terlihat mengenaskan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pria yang menyebabkan semua ini.

" Yang benar saja?! Kau memasak atau bermaksud membunuh kita berdua." Teriak nya setelah ia menemukan pemuda jabrik yang sekarang terlihat menunduk dengan memegang wajan dan baskom (?) diatas kepalanya. Mendengar suara gadis itu dan merasa keadaan sudah aman, pemuda itupun bangun. Tidak menjawab ataupun berbicara, pria itu malah menunjukkan senyum gajenya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ini bahkan lebih parah dibanding saat Sakura yang memasak, setidaknya dapur tetap bersih. Bayangkan! Hanya untuk memasak ramen intans saja keadaan dapur sudah porak poranda apalagi jika masak sesuatu yang lebih, Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu Sakurapun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendekatkan Naruto didapur.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Hei, kita jadi berakhir disini." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan cengirannya yang tidak berdosa.

"ini semua salahmu, aku jadi harus membereskan kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat didapur." Jawab gadis berambut pink didepannya. Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran keluarga yang tidak jauh dari apartement mereka.

"Ya, ya… aku pasti membantumu nanti. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"aku harap begitu."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka dengan latar belakang keramaian orang yang juga makan direstoran itu.

"hei, apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau gapai? Atau sesuatu yang ingin kau miliki?" Tanya Naruto. Ia menata pengunjung lain seakan itu merupakan hal yang paling menarik baginya.

"huh? Kenapa kau bertanya?."

"sekedar ingin tau, tidak boleh?." kini Naruto menatap Sakura, dagunya ia sandarkan dikedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura terdiam, menimbang nimbang.

"_Well_, kalau aku punya. Itulah sebabnya aku menolak pertunangan ini." kata Naruto melihat Sakura yang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"lalu apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"aku ingin menjadi pemandu wisata." Jawab Naruto langsung dengan antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"coba kau bayangkan, memandu orang asing untuk berkeliling ketempat yang menarik. Berbicara dengan bahasa mereka kemudian men_translate_kannya. Kita juga bisa sekalian berkunjung ketempat-tempat menarik diseluruh dunia."

"tidak tertarik."

"apa?!" Naruto mendelik, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menusuk itu. padahal ia sangat mengharapkan Sakura mendukungnya kemudian mengubah pemikiran gadis itu untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Tapi malah kebalikannya, ini sama saja dengan mereka ayah, ibunya bahkan teman-temannya yang menganggap ini sangat konyol. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sakura pun tertawa lepas.

" wajahmu terlihat konyol, kau tau itu?" ujar Sakura yang diikuti empat sudut dikepala Naruto. Setelah mengelap air mata karena aksi tertawanya, Sakurapun kembali berbicara.

"Tapi kenapa orangtuamu mempertunangkan kita berdua? Padahal kau memiliki rencana lain."

" ini karena mereka ingin aku meneruskan perusahan ayah. Mereka memintaku ah- tidak lebih tepat nya memaksaku untuk memenuhi permintaannya." Jelas Naruto mulai serius.

"tu-tunggu dulu, kau bilang perusahaan?."

"kau tidak tau?."

Sakura mengangguk

"yang benar saja, mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak tau." Ujar Naruto kaget.

"maaf saja kalau aku memang kurang informasi." Desis Sakura. Ia memutar bola mata dan menoleh kesamping dengan malas.

"jadi pembicaraan orangtua kita waktu pertemuan sekaligus pertunangan kita tidak kau dengarkan, hmm? Baiklah, akan kuulangi lagi. Namikaze group adalah sebuah perusaan besar yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan akomodasi. Dengan keberhasilan hotel yang berada diberbagai wilayah. Tidak cukup dengan itu, sepertinya ayah juga mulai bergerakdibidang pertokoan. Oh ia,apartemen yang kita tinggali merupakan salah satu sebagian kecil yang dibangun oleh perusahaan kami." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar mengambil tissue kemudian mengelap keningnya.

"kalau kau merupakan orang yang berada, mengapa harus aku yang menjadi tunanganmu? Maksudku, akan bnyak gadis yang rela mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkanmu."

"kau juga tidak tau hal ini?! bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi kau seharusnya mencari seluk beluk tentang calon suamimu."Naruto pun menghela nafas dengan berat.

"baiklah, baiklah…, kedua orang tua kita merupakan teman masa kecil. Aku curiga, mungkin pertunangan kita sudah direncanakan jauh sebelum kita lahir."

"oke, aku mengerti. kembali ke impianmu. Apa hubungannya dengan kau menikah denganku agar kau bisa mau meneruskan usaha ayahmu itu? selain gara-gara orang tua kita adalah teman, aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain." Tanya Sakura yang seperti menginterogasi. Naruto pun terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"dengan aku yang sudah menikah, itu artinya aku akan memiliki ikatan."

"maksudmu?"

"dengar, menjadi pemandu wisata itu artinya jarang dirumah dan bahkan bisa tidak pulang sama sekali."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak bodoh, ia mengerti apa maksud yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Kenapa, padahal menurutku itu mimpi yang menarik." Ucap Sakura yang sekarang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Mendengar itu mata Naruto terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman simpul.

"kau orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padaku." Ucapnya kemudian. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san bahkan teman-teman ku bereaksi lain saat aku menceritakan impianku ini."

Sakura diam melihat lurus kearah meja bundar yang ditempatinya. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan yang sedari tadi ditunggu datang. Merekapun makan dalam diam.

**OK Reader-tachi, would you mind to give me any feedback? comment and criticism are whole-heartedly appreciated.**

**Thank you **

**Sincerely Aoi-chan. ^0^**


	3. Unpredict 3

"_Ini tempatku kau seharusnya meyingkir!"_

"_hei apa maksudmu menendangku! Aku masih membutuhkan bokongku untuk membuang zat-zat sisa makanan tau!"_

" _Siapa yang perduli ini selimut ku, ini bantalku, ini gulingku!"_

_Yang benar saja?! Kau butuh 2 guling dan 2 bantal untuk tidur?"_

"_Kalau ia memangnya kenapa!? Pergi!"_

"_woi, apartemen ini milik perusahan kami jadi yang seharusnya menyingkir itu kau!"_

" _Aku calon istirimu, ditambah lagi aku kesini bukan atas kemauanku jadi ini masih rumahku!"_

"_Kau… !."_

"_Kau… !."_

Perkelahian merebut ranjang yang dilakukan oleh 2 sejoli mesrapun terjadi. Saking mesranya_ (digiling ma NaruSaku)

**Unpredictable Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo's everywhere**

**Rating : StiLL T kok *nyengir kuda***

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

suara burung-burung berkicau tidak juga dapat membangukan gadis yang sekarang masih bergelut ditempat tidurnya. Udara yang sejuk membuat ia makin menarik selimutnya dan memeluk guling empuk yang terdapat disampingnya.

Ya, empuk, empuk dan hangat.

"ng…? empuk dan hangat?." Inner Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dirabanya _guling _yang dipeluknya. Tidak lama setelah meraba sesuatu yang hangat itu, terdengar eragan kecil. Sontak Sakura bangun. Tetapi karena keseimbangannya belum penuh, iapun sukses mendarat dilantai yang solid dan dingin dengan kepala berada dibawah dan kaki masih diatas ranjang. Mau tak mau iapun bangun dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang yang tidur layaknya bayi yang baru lahir dengan posisi meringkuk. Sepertinya kedinginan karena tadi sebagian selimut yang digunakan dipakai oleh Sakura.

Sejenak ada rasa prihatin yang terlintas, tapi ketika Sakura sadar pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana boxing apalagi sambil menggaruk bokong dengan tidak elitnya (?), ia pun mengambil bantal yang ikut terjatuh tadi kemudian melemparnya dengan cepat kewajah pemuda itu.

Sontak pemuda itu bangun. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian menatap kearah Sakura yang ngos ngosan.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" protesnya kemudian.

"itu yang seharusnya kukatakan padamu! Tadi malam seharusnya kau tidur disofa."

"hah? Apa iya?" dan setelah itu kejadian ketika memperebutkan ranjang itupun perlahan-lahan terngiang kembali dikepalanya.

**Flashback**

"Kau…!"

"Kau…!"

Dan merekapun saling melotot satu sama lain hingga biji matanya sebentar lagi akan copot disertai geraman-geraman. Sampai beberapa menit kedepan dan tidak ada yang berniat mengalah, terlintas sebuah ide di pikiran Sakura. Ia kemudian menyeringai.

" Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan." Ujarnya masih dengan seringaian yang benar-benar nampak. Tapi tidak disadari oleh Naruto.

"sepertinya menarik." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dikepal tangannya dengan kuat, kerigat dingin pun ikut turun dari keningnya. Sakura terdiam meneguk ludahnya dengan susah.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriak keduanya histeris.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Ugh~~~! "

" Akh… apa yang kau, hei ! ini sakit !" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh pemuda pirang yang menatapnya serius.

"Ka-kau… , " alis Naruto ditautkan. "Kau Curang !"

"Aku tidak ! ayo mulai lagi !"

"_Jan ken Pon_ !"

"MUAHAHAHAHA ! Kau gunting !"

"Heee?! "

"Kau kalah, sebagai cewek _gentlemen _sudah seharusnyakau mengakuinya."

Dan detik itu juga Sakurapun sukses menendang Naruto keluar dari kamar. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Rencana awalnya ialah membuat Naruto lengah dan mengusirnya mungkin ide yang tidak buruk.

"Kau tentu tau arti dari kalimat _lelaki_ _harus mengalah pada perempuan_." Ucapnya Sakarstik. Setelah pintu ia tutup, pintupun kemudian terbuka lagi.

"oh, satu lagi, aku itu perempuan. Kata _Gentlemen_ mu tak berlaku untukku." Dan pintu ditutup kembali.

Naruto yang masih speechless, dengan muka tololnya ia menuju sofa diruang tengah. Diliriknya sofa yang berwarna jingga itu.

"setidaknya ada bantal disini." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

**End of flashback **

"Kau seharusnya tidur diluar!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria didepannya. "dan apa-apaan ini, dimana pakaianmu?"

"Berisik, sudah kubilangkan, aku juga tidak tau…" jawab Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya. " kalau kau punya waktu untuk berteriak disini, kita akan terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah tau !." lanjutnya menunjuk jam digital besar didinding biru itu. sakura pun terdiam mematung, kemudian tersadar saat menyadari Naruto telah menyiapkan ancang-ancang nya.

Dan merekapun kembali menghancurkan pagi yang seharusnya damai itu.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Semua murid kini telah menempati bangkunya masing-masing.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_Ohayou Sensei_." Jawab murid serempak.

"baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sang Sensei seraya memanggil anak baru yang masih diluar kelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang siswa dengan santainya memasuki ruangan kelas. Semua siswi langsung heboh dengan kedatangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Siswa baru itu memiliki tampang yang sangat rupawan, apalagi senyumannya itu, oh~~.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, bukannya memperkenalkan diri pria itu malah terdiam. Matanya seperti mencari sesuatu dan ketika onxynya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela, ia pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Sakura …" ucapnya kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Sakura dengan lembut. Sontak seisi kelas berkyaa-kyaa ria setelahnya. Naruto? Jangan Tanya. Empat sudut merah sudah muncul dikepalanya ditambah aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat orang-orang yang duduk didekatnya berkeringat dingin.

Naruto sendiri merasa tidak tau mengapa, tapi ini sangat membuatnya kesal. Apalagi saat sakura yang beberapa detik yang lalu membelalakkan matanya mungkin karena kaget kini memeluk pria itu dengan senang.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Hei,.. hei… tidak usah marah begitu. Kami hanya sudah lama tidak bertemu, itu saja." Jelas Sakura kepada pemuda yang sekarang sedang makan roti melon dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. Mereka kini sedang makan siang diatap sekolah.

" … "

"baiklah, baiklah maaf, dan lain kali aku tidak akan sembarangan memeluk pria lain. Dasar! Aku harus membuang waktuku disini untuk seorang pria yang merajuk tidak jelas begini. Apa reaksi Ino dan Hinata jika tau hal ini? pasti mereka menertawakanku."

**Twitch ! **empat sudut muncul dikepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah karena kau memeluk pria lain!." Teriak Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"lalu karena apa?"

"aku_ mana aku tau !" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Iapun melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang masih bingung.

"aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi_" ujar Naruto menggantung.

"tapi?" sahut Sakura mengikuti nada akhir kalimatnya.

"pa-panggil aku dengan embel _Kun." _Ucapnya menunduk. Wajahnya sukses memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tanpa sadar wajah Sakurapun ikut merona hebat.

"Eh…?"

"ja-jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin calon istriku memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tidak romantis seperti _Hei_ yang biasa kau sebut. Ja-jadi biar adil aku juga akan memanggilmu Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto gelagapan. Sakura yang masih merona hebat menjadi salah tingkah.

Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura…" panggil sosok itu dengan senyuman. Merasa dipanggil, Sakurapun menoleh.

"ah, Sai! Ada apa? " jawab Sakura sekenanya. Naruto pun kembali menunjukkan raut tak sukanya.

"sensei menyuruhku untuk memintamu menemaniku berkeliling sekolah." Kata Sai. Sakura pun melirik kearah Naruto. Panas kembali menjalar disekitar wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakurapun bangun dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sai.

"ha … haha… begitu? Dengan senang hati." Diikuti tawa Sakura yang garing, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sakura yang menunduk. Tangan yang masih melingkar dilengan Sai itupun dilepasnya. Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa kok." Geleng Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"Pasti, lihat !." Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya. Mau tak mau pun Sai tersenyum lembut, kemudian memegang pucuk kepala Sakura. Diusapnya lembut rambut pinknya.

"kau tidak berubah."

" aku harap begitu..., ah! tempat ini …" teriak Sakura menunjuk sebuah tempat yang merupakan taman belakang sekolah. Disana kira-kira ada lima pohon Sakura sisanya pohon-pohon hijau lainnya. Tempatnya teduh dan sejuk, Sakurapun tersenyum kecut.

"tempat ini?" Tanya Sai.

"tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama _dia_ dulu."

"aa_, souka_. Dimana _dia_ sekarang?"

" … "

"Sakura…, "

_**BRAAAK**_

"Sa-Sai… apa yang…"

"Sakura… tolong jangan pikirkan lelaki lain saat aku bersamamu. Kumohon…" Pinta Sai. Sai mendorong Sakura disuatu tempat disekitar taman itu. diliat disekitar, sepertinya tempat itu adalah gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang sudah tidak terpakai dibuktikan dengan kumuhnya tempat itu.

" … "

Sakura terdiam, tangannya masih digenggam oleh pria didepannya. Perlahan Sai menggigit kecil telinga Sakura lembut, pipinya , dagunya dan ketika ingin mencium bibir tipisnya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri.

"sejak kapan kau punya tunangan, Sakura?" tanyanya berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"menurutmu bagaimana aku tau?"

" … " Sakura terdiam lagi. " Naruto…, ah, tidak Naruto-_Kun _memang sudah menjadi tunanganku sejak _dia_ menghilang.

"kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

" … maafkan aku Sai…, tapi_"

_**BRAAAK…!**_

"Kali ini Sakura kumohon… lihatlah aku, aku selalu menunggumu sejak saat kau menolongku waktu itu." ucap Sai. Cemburu, sedih, terluka dan kecewa bercampur aduk terpampang jelas diwajah datar Sai. Sakura diam tidak bergeming tanpa rasa takut dan cemas.

"Expresi ini, kau yang mengajarinya padaku. Sakura…" perlahan Sai membuka pita yang terkait didada Sakura, membuka satu kancing atasnya dan mulai menurunkan baju bagian bahunya, sehingga nampaklah bahu Sakura yang putih.

"Sai … " Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas.

* * *

**TBC… **

**Hello, meet us again!Aoi soshite Yuuki desu! *Lambai-lambai***

**Story nie dah dibuat berabad-abad yang lalu lho bersama Yuuki-chan ngacoo# (digebukin)**

**Ha.. haha… ga tau mo ngomong ap lagi. Wajah datar***

**Yasudah, akhir kata…. **

**Plissss…. give me any feedback… maksa* comment and criticism are whole-heartedly appreciated.**

**Thank you ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unpredictable Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo's everywhere**

**Rating : StiLL T kok *nyengir kuda***

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sai," Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas ia tersenyum lembut.

Menyadari tidak ada perlawanan, Sai memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak –mencium leher jenjang Sakura. Matanya terbelalak . Sakura, gadis yang hampir ia lakukan hal yang tidak senonoh ini malah memeluknya lembut.

"_Daijoubu yo_ Sai… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya masih tersenyum lembut. Sai tau itu,walaupun tidak melihat ia tau. Dulu ia sering melakukan hal ini padanya dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Raut wajah Sai kembali datar. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura dalam diam.

_**Kringggggg_!**_

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai. Sakura perlahan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Sai.

"kau juga tidak berubah Sai,hanya sedikit lebih tinggi." Ucapnya nyengir kuda setelah merapikan diri ia pun melesat pergi mendahului Sai. "cepat! Atau kau akan terlambat masuk kedalam kelas lho…" teriaknya seraya berbalik, kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan Sai. Sai membalas dengan senyuman singkat. Setelah Sakura menghilang dari sana,raut wajah Sai berubah. Ia memegang setengah wajahnya,mencengkram poninya. Ia kelihatan terluka.

_**Sreek… Sreek…**_

"Kenapa?" Tanya sosok yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya. "kenapa kau menganggu hubungan mereka? disaat Sakura sudah mulai melupakan dia!? " Lanjutnya kali ini dengan inotasi tinggi. Raut wajah cantik miliknya pun tetap tidak luntur walaupun menampakan kesedihan.

"aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau tau aku sudah menyukainya sejak hari itu kau seharusnya ada di pihakku Ino." Setelah berkata demikian Sai pun meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Di sisi lain, Sakura terus berlari, rasanya ia ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas dan bertemu kedua pria yang hampir membuatnya gila hari ini. _**HELL-NO!**_ ia mungkin lebih memilih bolos dan di hukum. Jantungnya masih berdegup tidak karuan. Dipegangnya dada di bagian kirinya. Liquid-liquid bening pun ikut lepas dari ujung ekor matanya.

_**Bugh…!**_

"aww… Hei, kau tak punya_ Ahh… Maafkan aku he… hei_" Panik seseorang yang tadinya ditabrak Sakura, ia tentu panik melihat gadis yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena menabraknya malah menangis.

"Hu… Hikz… Ma..maaf…hikz…HUAAAA!" dan tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura pun mengalir dengan deras.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Sudah agak baikan?." Tanya sosok itu kepada Sakura. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan diruang UKS. Sakura yang masih sesegukan mengangguk

"Hhh~ sudah saatnya kembali kekelas." Ucap pria itu berdiri dan akan bersiap-siap pergi, tapi diurungkannya ketika ia menyadari ujung baju yang dikenakannya digenggam Sakura.

"temani aku disini hikz…" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh pria itu. pria itupun mengerutkan dahinya.

"huh? Apa? yang benar saja?"

"Kumohon…"

Pria itu ingin sekali kembali protes. Tetapi saat ia menatap kembali wajah pilu Sakura rasanya tidak tega. Pria itupun menghela nafas berat.

"apa boleh buat, ayo!" ajak pria itu seraya menarik lengan Sakura.

"ma-mau kemana?"

"bersenang-senang, hari ini kita bolos!."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Se-sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Hyaa! Aku takut anjing!" teriak Sakura, ketika seekor hewan yang merupakan teman sejati manusia itu mendekatinya. Ia pun bersembunyi dibelakang pria yang membawanya.

"hahaha…" Pria itu tertawa. "Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Kita belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Haruno Sakura, O.k Kiba, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?."

"hanya ingin sedikit menghiburmu. Lihat! Tingkah mereka menggemaskan bukan?." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk kira-kira ada sembilan ekor anjing didepannya.

"Aku tidak terhibur sama sekali, mereka menakutkan…Hei!, mau apa anjing putih ini. ia terus menatapku."

Sakura berusaha mengusir anjing putih didepannya yang terus menerus menatapnya sejak ia tiba disini. Kiba yang melihat aksi mengusirnya pun hanya bisa tertawa.

"yang itu namanya Akamaru, sepertinya ia tertarik padamu." Jelas Kiba. Ia pun menggendong anjing putih itu. "Nah, coba pegang."

"Eh, tidak mau" tolak Sakura, ia menatap anjing itu dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kena rabies dengan hanya menyentuhnya." Ujar Kiba nyengir. Dia pun menyodorkan Akamaru didepan Sakura.

"Tentu aku tau itu, hanya saja_" Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. "baiklah, akan kucoba…" Sakura pun perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tangannya kekepala Akamaru.

_**Tuk**_

Jari sakura telah menyentuh kepala Akamaru dan Sakura pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengusapnya. Senyum sumringah Sakura nampak ketika Akamaru membalas usapan Sakura dan menjilat-jilat jarinya. Kiba yang melihat perubahan expresi itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"sudah kubilangkan?, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain ditaman pusat?." Ajak Kiba yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sakura.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Ceklek.**_

"Aku pulang~ " ucap Sakura ketika dia memasuki apartemen miliknya dan Naruto.

Naruto?

"oh ia Naruto, kemana dia?." Inner Sakura seraya mengelilingi pandangannya di apartemen itu. matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu di rak. Ia pun berasumsi Naruto sudah ada didalam. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk diam di sofa jingganya.

"Hai?" Sapa Sakura Kaku.

"darimana saja? Tanya sosok itu tidak membalas Sakura, ia masih menatap meja didepannya.

"dari taman." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia merasa Naruto marah dibuktikan dari datarnya nada bicaranya. Sejenak ada terlintas rasa takut, apalagi mengingat kejadian diatap sekolah siang tadi yang meninggalkannya dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sai. Sakurapun menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu? itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu dikepalanya penuh tentang cara untuk kabur dari Naruto. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

Naruto bangun dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan membayangi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

_**Grep**_

Naruto memeluk Sakura. Sontak sakura membelalakkan matanya. Naruto memeluknya? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia marah?.

Masih dalam pikirannya, Sakura gelagapan tak jelas, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"diam sebentar." Perintah Naruto. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Sakura yang membuat Sakura bergidik. "sudah tenang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"eh!?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu, aku melakukan ini karena sepertinya kau marah padaku. Ibuku dulu menggunakan cara ini untuk menenangkanku jika aku marah atau sedih." Jelasnya gelagapan. Seperti caraku menenangkan Sai. Inner Sakura tertawa.

"dan caramu sia-sia. Aku tidak marah tau!, sebaliknya, aku kira kau marah padaku karena meninggalkanmu diatap tadi."

"aku memang marah…"

"eh ?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja." Naruto memalingkan wajah.

Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Tangan Sakura yang tadinya disisi kiri dan kanannya perlahan ia angkat dan meletakkanya dipunggung Naruto-membalas pelukan pemuda itu. menyadari itu Naruto tersenyum.

"permintaanku siang tadi berlebihan ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura balik. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"maksudku memintamu memanggilku dengan embel-embel _Kun_."

"Apa? jadi kau kira aku marah karena hal itu?." Sakura mulai menahan tawa.

"apalagi memangnya?" ucap Naruto polos.

_Pfftt~~~_

"HUAAAHAHAHAHA…!" Tawa Sakura menggelegar. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Pria didepannya ini memang tidak peka ya?.

"He-hei! Jangan tertawa!." Naruto berusaha membekap mulut Sakura. Tapi karena masih dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan-berpelukan. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih Sakura. Tawaan Sakura berubah menjadi teriakan dan sedetik kemudian keduanya terdiam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sapphire dan emerald.

Seakan terhipnotis, Naruto mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir merekapun akhirnya bersentuhan, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sakura menikmati lumatan-lumatan penuh yang diberikan Naruto . ia terbuai, bahkan ketika tangan kiri Naruto mulai menelusup masuk melalui seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak sadar.

"_**Sakura…"**_

suara Baritone terlintas dikepala Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, lalu segera mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Hentikan…" liquid-liquid bening pun kembali turun.

"Maafkan aku_ Oh-hei!" belum sempat selesai bicara, Sakura sudah lari memasuki kamar.

_**Blam! **_

Pintu pun ditutup.

Uzumaki Naruto menunduk dalam. Tangannya yang menggantung disisi tubuh mengepal kuat.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganku!" gumamnya frustasi. Ia meremas surai kuningnya kuat hingga beberapa helai jatuh dilantai yang dingin.

Sementara itu,

Sakura yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu kamar menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Sakit didadanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menggeleng-geleng cepat kepalanya.

"huhu… Ma-maafkan aku, Hikz… Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun!."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sakura terbangun, mimpi buruk telah membangunkannya. Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur. Iapun bangkit dari ranjang berniat untuk pergi kedapur sekedar untuk minum dan ketika ia akan membuka pintu, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Pintunya tidak memiliki lubang kunci atau sesuatu yang bisa melindunginya agar pria-Naruto tidak masuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang kau-tau-apa-maksudku seperti tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa selain knop dan pintunya sendiri.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berasumsi bahwa ia benar-benar ceroboh sampai tidak mengetahuinya. Pantas saja Naruto bisa masuk dan menyelinap masuk kekamar saat ia tidur.

Tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk berpikir, iapun membuka pintu dan pergi kedapur. Setengah jalan ingin ketempat tujuannya, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu kini menatap seorang pemuda yang tidur terlentang disofa dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

Ia pun mendekat.

"sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" innernya berbicara. Iapun kembali kekamar dan mengambil sesuatu. Selimut berwarna putih susu dengan motif bunga dan kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni yang ia ambil dilemari kamarnya. Sakura menutupi Naruto dengan kain itu hingga sebagian tubuhnya. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia telah tersenyum tipis.

Sakura kaget ketika Naruto memutar badannya tidur menyamping. Iapun ingat tujuan awalnya bangun. Tenggorokannyasudah benar-benar kering dan setelah itu ia pun langsung melesat pergi kedapur.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Kini Sakura sudah berada dikamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur kembali. Tapi ketika suatu suara mengusiknya, iapun berjaga-jaga. Ia mengambil tongkat bisbol milik Naruto yang terletak disudut ruangan dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Pintu pun perlahan terbuka dan muncullah Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang gila yang telah mengkonsumsi alkohol. Sakura yang menyaksikan Naruto berjalan menuju _springbed _miliknya hanya bisa melongo.

"apa yang akan dilakukannya?, tunggu dulu… itu … itu…" mata Sakura melebar. Bisbol yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh dilantai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan dengan secepat kilat, Sakurapun berlari kearah pria itu.

"ITU RANJANGKUUUUUU! HYAAAAAT!."

_**Pletaaak!**_

Sebuah jitakan keras mengenai kepala Naruto hingga sebuah gunung kecil tumbuh dihutan berambutnya. Sontan Naruto terbangun dan segera mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kok sakit ya?" ucapnya yang membuat Sakura bersweatdrop ria.

"Dasar _Baka_!."

"Apanya?" Kini Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. "eh? Kenapa aku disini?" tanyanya ketika menyadari bahwa ia bukan berada ditempatnya-ruang tengah.

"Kau tidur berjalan _baka_!, yang benar saja, kau hampir merebut ranjangku!."

"eh, kok bisa?!"

"mana aku tau! Dan menyingkir dari ranjangku!."

_**Duaaak! **_Sakura menendang Naruto sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau wajah sempurnaku berbekas atau cacat? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?!"

"apa?! wajah mirip monyet seperti itu, kau bilang sempurna? Apalagi guratannya itu!."

"Guratan ini adalah tanda lahir yang khas dan mana ada monyet yang memiliki guratan?"

"ada dan itu kau"

"apa kau bilang?!."

"Kau monyet yang punya guratan~."

"dan kau nenek sihir bertenaga lima pria berotot."

"Kau… !."

"Kau… !."

Merekapun kembali melotot satu sama lain hingga bola matanya akan keluar disertai geraman-geraman bak anjing marah sambil mendengus kencang.

"Pfff~"

"Hahahaha… !" keduanya tertawa lepas. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, benar-benar _Deja-vu._

Masih dengan tawaan, sesekali Naruto melirik Sakura. Iapun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum tulus. Menyadari itu Sakurapun berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau boleh tidur disini." Ucapnya memalingkan wajah. Narutopun menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Benarkah?." Tanya Naruto antusias.

"kalau bertanya lagi aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Uwaa! Baiklah, baiklah ! jadi… " Narutopun menepuk-nepuk bantal dan guling yang sudah ia siapkan dan bersiap untuk tidur. "Karena sudah malah, _Oyasumi_…"

_**Buk,,, **_

Sebuah bantal malang lagi-lagi mengenai wajah sempurna mirip monyet berguratan milik Naruto. Empat sudut pun muncul dikepala Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur satu ranjang denganku?." Teriak Sakura ketika melihat Naruto akan protes. "Maksudku tidur disini yang artinya kau tidur dilantai! Mengerti?!." lanjutnya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan lantai bergantian. Naruto pun menghela napas berat. Tidak marah, tidak membalas. Hanya menghela nafas yang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "tumben." Pikirnya.

"Baiklah,apa boleh buat. aku tidur di lantai. Ini masih mending daripada harus tidur diluar tanpa apa-apa." ucap Naruto yang sudah berada dibalik selimut yang dia ambil diluar tadi. Tidurnya pun berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. "dan…" Naruto mengantung kalimatnya.

"Arigatou… Sakura-_chan_." Lanjutnya lembut.

Mendengar itu Sakura kaget. Panas sudah menjalar diseluruh wajahnya hingga lehernya. Mukanya memerah!. Dengan cepat iapun berbaring dan menutupi dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan selimut.

"….. I..tu… ugh.. 別に … ナ...ナルト-くん"

Sedangkan ,

Diam-diam wajah Naruto pun ikut merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Iapun memegang dada disebelah kirinya.

"lagi? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Apa aku sakit?" pikirnya.

Dan malam itu mereka berdua tidak tidur semalaman karena bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Benar-benar pasangan yang tidak peka ya?.

.

.

.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

HUAAAAA! APA ITUW! *Nunjuk atas*  
**_mIki yuu yuu _** : hahaha... mau nya ngapain *senyum gaje* #plak! nie dah update, makasih dah repiuu ya? ^^~

.

.

.

**Last words,**

would you mind to give me any feedback? comment and criticism are whole-heartedly appreciated.

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unpredictable Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo's everywhere**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramai kerumunan orang-orang tidak juga dapat membuat tiga orang gadis yang sekarang sedang berbelanja beberapa bahan dan alat untuk acara yang akan dilaksanakan disekolahnya. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, jadi orang-orang terutama para ibu-ibu berlomba-lomba membeli hiasan yang diperlukan untuk menghias rumah dan pohon cemaranya nanti. Apalagi sekarang ada obral besar-besaran dipusat pembelanjaan itu. para ibu-ibu benar-benar melakukan _best effortnya _untuk saling merebut.

Sakura mendengus geli melihat seorang ibu-ibu berteriak dan marah-marah karena barang yang sedari tadi sudah diantrinya lama, sudah habis.

Merasa dihiraukan, Ino yang tadinya berbicara tidak jelas pun menyentak bahunya ke bahu Sakura. Sakurapun menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya, tapi diabaikan Ino.

"kau tidak menjawabku!." Ucap Ino berpura-pura menunjukkan raut kesalnya yang membuat gadis beraambut indigo disebelahnya terkekeh geli.

"mau bagaimanapun aku bilang padamu kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Ino." Jawab gadis berambut pink itu. ia masih menunjukkan wajah _numb _nya dan menoleh kearah lain dengan malas.

"Tentu saja! Kau ketiduran dikelas tadi, gak heran sih. Tapi kenapa Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama? Biasanya kan ia yang paling berisik kalau sudah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei… ia suka menyela dan melakukan hal lain saat Kakashi-sensei mengajar. Dan satu lagi, kau seatap dengannya, jangan-jangan_"

"tuh kan sudah kubilang…" Sakura menatap keranjang belanjaannya. Isinya penuh dengan hiasan yang akan digantung dipohon natal sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal repot seperti ini. tapi kalau sudah Ino sang panitia mengajak untuk menemaninya, ya apa boleh buatkan? Bahkan Hinatapun harus ikut menemani. Padahal ia punya les piano malam ini.

Yep. Hinata memang nona kaya yang punya jadwal penuh. Tapi karena hari ini Ino mengajaknya, iapun membatalkan semua jadwalnya malam ini dan bersih keras untuk ikut walaupun Sakura sudah melarangnya.

"Sa…sakura-chan" panggil Hinata lembut. "kau sudah membeli kado untuk penukaran hadiah nanti?." Tanyanya menoleh kebeberapa rak berisi banyak aneka macam pelaratan perempuan seperti tas, boneka dan lain-lain disana dengan berbagai bentuk dan merek.

"aku bingung, apa yang harus kubeli nanti…" lanjutnya. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang celingak celinguk hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"kau selalu sukses membuatku gemas Hinata~!." Peluk Sakura. "baiklah, aku akan bantu memilihkanmu hadiah."

"Hei, aku dilupakan lagi." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengejar kedua gadis yang sengaja meninggalkannya.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Matahari sudah lama meninggalkan singgasananya dan seharusnya digantikan oleh sang bulan. Tapi bulan memang tidak Nampak malam itu karena memang belum tiba saatnya keluar. Salju yang turunpun tidak menghambat para orang-orang berjalan dicuaca yang memang extrim ini. sama halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sekarang berjalan sendirian ditengah kota yang ramai. Ia terpisah dengan teman-temannya lima menit lalu karena jalur yang berbeda. Sepertinya gadis itu melamun. Ia tidak serius memperhatikan jalannya.

"mungkin hadiah buatan sendiri_"

**Buk!**

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang hingga ia dan sosok didepannya terduduk diaspal yang dingin. Barang-barang belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Sakurapun tercecer dimana-mana. sontak Sakura bangun dan menundukkan setengah badannya berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf.

"kau seharusnya mengumpulkan belanjaanmu dulu baru meminta maaf." Ucap sosok itu. ia sepertinya sudah bangun dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena salju.

"suara ini…" sakurapun membangunkan badannya.

"Neji-san?"

"Nih, bawaanmu." Nejipun menyodorkan barang-barang Sakura yang tadi dipungutnya.

"ah, terima kasih …"

"kau sendirian? Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"kami berbeda jalur, aku harus menaiki stasiun dibelokan sana agar bisa sampai dirumah." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu dari tiga arah jalan yang ada didepannya.

"stasiun? Stasiun Nishigama maksudmu? " Tanya Neji sambil memegang dagunya.

"ia, kenapa?"

"kau tidak tau, bahwa stasiun ini sementara tidak bisa digunakan karena badai salju tadi."

"AAAPHUAAA?, ta-tapi tadi siang masih baik-baik saja." Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Iapun merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Ia lupa karena keasyikan belanja bersama Ino dan Hinata ia tidak menyadari adanya badai salju tadi. Diam-diam iapun merutuki apartemen nya yang harus berada jauh. Memang sih ia yang memintanya agar tidak ketahuan dari salah satu murid atau guru tempat sekolahannya. Walaupun sekolahnya bisa merahasiakannya tentu saja dengan lembaran-lembaran ajaib yang-kau-tau-maksudku itu, tapi Sakura tetap menolak. Bagaimana kalau orang yang Sakura kenal seperti Neji saat ini atau lebih parahnya Sai yang tau? 'Ah!' Sakura terpikir sesuatu. Ada cara lain yang dapat membawa nya pulang.

"kalau kau bermaksud menggunakan taksi itu, percuma saja. Jam segini mana akan ada taksi lewat?." Ucap Neji seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sakurapun langsung lesu mendengar itu. baru saja ia akan mengecek salah satu tas belanjaannya dan mengambil ponselnya, Neji menyela.

"Menginaplah di Mansion kami malam ini, tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu lagipula ada Hinata disana. Mansion kami didekat sini."

"ta-tapi akan merepotkan."

"tidak boleh menolak, aku memaksa."

Dan Sakura yang masih speechless mau tidak mau pun harus ikut dengan Neji yang tegas dan ikut menuju mansionnya. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Ia tidak bisa menolak. Masih syukur ia tidak menawarkan agar mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemen dan membiarkan indetitasnya terbongkar. Walaupun tanpa dibilang sekali pun. Bibi disebelah apartemen itu akan membocorkannya. Setiap melihat pria-pria ganteng berada dekat dengan orang yang diketahuinya, Bibi itu pasti akan membicarakan hal-hal jelek yang diketahuinya tentang orang itu dan membocorkan apa saja yang ada. Hal-hal yang tidak penting mengenainya seperti tahi lalat yang terletak di buah dada bagian kirinya di bocorkannya. Benar-benar Bibi yang menyebalkan.

Sakura juga tidak ingin ia terlihat seperti menggoda laki-laki lain dan terlihat diantar pulang oleh laki-laki yang telah digodanya. Padahal satu kompleks rumah dekat apartemen Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa dia dan Naruto sudah tunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Dia tidak, baca TIDAK ingin membuat gossip-gosip aneh tetang dirinya menyebar

Pulang kerumah orang tuanya ?

Memang benar rumah orang tuanya Sakura bisa dibilang pilihan yang bagus bahkan ia bisa meminta tolong Neji mengantarnya menggunakan mobil dan pastinya aman. Aman? Berpikirlah dua kali. Jika orang tua Sakura mengetahui ia tidak pulang ke apartemen nya apalagi Mebuki, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mereka yang merencanakan ini. mereka pasti menyalahkan Sakura yang seenaknya pulang malam-malam dan lupa waktu dan mendengar ocehan-ocehan lainnya yang biasanya membuat Sakura harus berjalan ke tempat sampah dan membuang semua ocehan-ocehan yang ada diotaknya lewat telinganya.

Dan Sakura sekali lagi harus pasrah menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Sa-sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya." Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura yang sekarang mengambil ember yang terbuat dari kayu yang berisikan alat-alat mandi seperti handuk kecil,dan sikat gigi.

"aku juga tidak tau akan berakhir disini Hinata. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Sakura. Sekarang ia akan menuju kepemandian air panas pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga di mansion itu.

Yep, sudah dikatakan sebelumnya. Hinata adalah nona kaya. Kau tidak akan membayangkan sebesar apa tempat ini. Mansion ala rumah jepang kuno yang indah. Tapi Sakura memang sudah biasa dengan ini, ia dan Ino sering kesini hanya sekedar main-main dan kerja kelompok bersama. jadi tidak heran kalau Sakura sudah hafal beberapa tempat dan jalan dimansion Hyuuga ini.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Suara air mengalir , gemericik dan beberapa suara serangga kecil terdengar seperti melodi ditelinga seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang berendam dengan tenang dikolam air panas tersebut. Ia merasa kedua kaki dan pinggang nya yang tadinya agak lemas sekarang sudah agak membaik. Capek ditubuhnya pun menghilang seketika. Gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya kekolam hingga mengenai hidungnya. Ia akan memejamkan matanya rileks ketika ia melihat siluet hitam didepannya ia terperanjat kaget.

"Siapa disana!" teriak nya. Uap-uap dari air panas menghalau pandangannya. ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"kalau kau berdiri seperti itu, aku akan dengan mudah melihat tubuhmu." Ucap sosok itu. suara baritone. Sudah dipastikan orang yang berada disana adalah pria. Sontak Sakura kembali terduduk.

"…"

Hening diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"kenapa kau ada disini?."

"pertanyaan sama yang seharusnya ditujukan kepadamu. Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi dan kau tidak menyadarinya." Pria itu sepertinya bangun dari tempatnya dibuktikan dengan suara air yang berjatuhan. Ia tampaknya sudah selesai dengan acara merendamkan dirinya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia lupa bahwa ini adalah pemandian terbuka milik Hyuuga sehingga pria ataupun wanita diperbolehkan berendam disini. Ia mengira tidak akan ada orang yang akan berendam pada jam segini. Seharusnya ia mengecek terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa menunggu Sakura membalas, sosok itu telah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Benar-benar pria yang dingin.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Hinata…" panggil Sakura. Hinata yang tadinya sedang mengetik pun menoleh.

"ada apa Sakura-chan?." Jawab nya kemudian.

"ehhmm, begini… apa dirumahmu ini maksudku keluargamu ada yang berambut a..nno… merah?." Tanya Sakura yang tadinya mengelap rambutnya sekarang berjalan mendekati gadis berambut indigo itu yang menatapnya heran. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sakura menoleh kearah lain mencari objek menarik yang bisa dilihatnya untuk menghindari rasa malu ketika mengingat kejadian saat ia berendam tadi.

"tidak ada Sakura-chan, ciri khas keluarga kami berambut indigo. Setauku tidak ada yang berambut merah disini." Jawab Hinata yang membuat Sakura kembali menatap gadis didepannya dan membuka mulut hingga bibirnya berbentuk 'O' karena mengerti.

"me-memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Hinata masih heran. Ia terlihat agak gugup, takut-takut bertanya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya bertemu seorang pria berambut merah di ruangan pemandian air panas tadi. Aku kira dia bagian keluargamu karena ia ada disana." Jawab Sakura yang kembali mengelap helai-helai pink nya yang basah.

"di-dipemandian?! Sa-Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? apa di-dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?." Ujar Hinata khawatir.

"tidak, dia tidak akan berani mengingat aku memiliki kekuatan diatas wanita normal lainya kan?." Sakura tertawa geli diikuti oleh Hinata.

"mu-mungkin itu teman Neji-niisan, Gaara. Ia memang sering menginap disini."

"oh… "

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sakura mengambil ponselnya didalam kantung belanjaan yang terletak dipojokkan kamar Hinata. Iapun melirik Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas dan kembali melihat kelayar kaca _handphone _nya.

* * *

_**To : ナルト-くん**_

_**Hari ini aku menginap dirumah Hinata sahabatku.**_

* * *

Sakura pun menekan tombol Send dan menghela nafas.

_**DRRRRT….**_

'_cepat sekali' _ imbuh Sakura ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah balasan dari pesan singkat miliknya.

* * *

_**From : ナルト-くん**_

_**Yang benar saja! Kau membuatku khawatir tau. Hampir saja aku akan memanggil semua Secret agen dari keluarga ku dan berniat melapor polisi. \(x0x"/)**_

* * *

Wajah Sakura memerah dan kemudian iapun tersenyum.

* * *

_**To : ナルト-くん**_

_**Baka! Tidak usah segitunya. Aku baik-baik saja dan besok akan langsung pulang. Ngomong-ngomong Kau juga bisa khawatir, eh?**_

* * *

_Send…_

* * *

_**From : ナルト-くん**_

_**Bukan begitu!, aku hanya tidak ingin para orangtua berisik itu menceramahiku karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang dengan alasan karena aku tidak menjaga mu dengan baik sehingga kau tidak betah denganku. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan tau.**_

* * *

Sakura kembali mengetik _handphone_ lipat miliknya yang berwarna biru muda membalas pesan singkat Naruto.

* * *

_**To : ナルト-くん**_

**Ya… ya… ya… terserahlah, sekarang sudah malam dan sekarang aku ingin tidur.**

* * *

Sakura kembali tersenyum. ia meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur dan kembali berbaring diranjang. entah mengapa ia merasa senang hanya dengan berkiriman _short message_ dengan pemuda yang awalnya ia anggap menyebalkan itu. ini benar-benar aneh. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Degup yang menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sekarang sedang terduduk dipinggir ranjang masih menatap layar _android _yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"benar-benar aneh." Ujarnya berbicara sendiri kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas ranjang. Android yang ia pegangpun digenggamnya erat kemudian dipeluknya. Ia berguling-guling sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya lagi, kini ia kembali duduk sambil menatap layar Android miliknya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

* * *

**From : サクラ-ちゃん**

**おやすみなさい... ナルト-くん...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC …**

* * *

_**:::Author small**_** world:::**Aoi yang balas repiuu reviewer ya... XD  
_**Kanselir**_ : Greaat, :p ... haha... be-benarkaah! XD bahagiaanyaa... pdhal tdnya mnurut Aoi tu Gaje ... makasiih ya... :3 truz makasih juga dah ngereview Aoi ma Yuuki-chan senang bnget lho...  
**_Manguni : _**ide ap ya? #sokpolos# hahaha... sip, dah lnjut... pdahal chap nie dah selesai ny lama lho.. tp berhub kondisi Aoi ga memungkinkan, jd yaa ... Gomennasai... #nangisbombay# beneren smpai skg pusing plus mual ny ga ilank-ilank... tpi review kalian buat semangat lg... makasih ya.. :3

Makasih buat yang sudah ngereview, #tangis haru#, benar" review kalian berharga banget buat Aoi.

Waktu Aoi buka review kalian, Aoi saat itu juga langsung kesenengan sambil goyang ala perry si platypus. Pokoknya gaje deh… (serius lho, ga boonk 'o' v) hahaha, ,,

Sip, sip review kalian akan Aoi simpan di treasure box milik Aoi #gombal.

**o.K … sekali lagi, thank you for ur precious review and mind to review again?**

**Last words,**

**Would you mind to give me any feedback? comment and criticism are whole-heartedly appreciated.**

**Thank you**

**Best regard Aoi-chan. ^0^**


End file.
